Even More Swan Queen Mini Fics
by pcworth
Summary: Another set of one shots featuring our ladies Emma Swan and Regina Mills
1. In Common

Regina finished cleaning up the dishes, poured herself a glass of wine and decided she would read some of her book. She went out to the main room only to find Emma Swan on her couch watching a basketball game on her television.

She had managed to forget for a few moments that the other woman was in her house. There been some sort of plumbing emergency at Emma's apartment and somehow that ended up with Emma staying at her home by invitation from Henry. She had come home from work yesterday to find the sheriff in her home already and Henry asking her if it was ok that she stayed until her apartment was able to be lived in again. Regina had been trying to make more of an effort with getting along with Emma and for the most part it was going fine, but it didn't mean she wanted the woman in her house.

Regina shook her head and walked over to where her book was sitting on the end table. As she walked in front of the TV Emma practically shooed her out of the way, which only caused Regina to stop and give her a look of annoyance – one which Emma ignored as she tried to look around Regina to see what was happening.

She didn't really want to go upstairs to read and she saw no reason to since this was her house so she sat down on the chair and began to read hoping Emma would get the hint.

It was more than an hour later that Emma turned the TV off.

"If me being here is bothering you, I can stay at my parents," Emma said after several minutes of silence. Regina had kept her eyes on her book but she knew Emma had been staring at her the entire time.

"That's not necessary unless you want to stay at your parents," Regina responded without looking up.

"No, I don't really want to stay with my parents. What woman my age would ever want that?"

"It's fine that you are here. Besides your apartment will be fixed soon enough I imagine."

"If you are fine with me being here, why don't you put that book down so we can talk like two adults?"

Regina put the book partway down. "Why, because your basketball game is over? You didn't seem interested in talking during it?"

"You didn't ask me to talk during it. All you did was sit there reading your book probably hoping I would leave the room."

Regina sighed and put the book on the coffee table. "Is there something about Henry you want to discuss or perhaps some safety concern for the town?"

"Are those the only things we can talk about?"

"I can't imagine what else we would talk about. In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a lot in common."

"How do you know when you don't want to talk to me to find out? For instance, I know of at least one other thing we have in common."

"Oh please enlighten me as to what that could possibly be."

Emma stood up and approached and Regina, which caught her off guard especially when Emma leaned over the chair so they were eye level with each other.

"I happen to know that both of us have an appreciation for the female form. If you would like to discuss that any further, I will be upstairs in the guest room."

Emma stood and walked to the door before looking back at a stunned Regina. "Oh and Regina, I sleep in the nude."

Emma smiled as she walked away.


	2. Assistance

Emma continued to stir her hot chocolate staring off into space. Ruby walked by her seat at the diner and lightly nudged her.

"Careful, you don't want people to think our sheriff isn't constantly on watch," Ruby said, smiling at her friend before walking away.

Emma straightened up in her seat and took a sip of her drink, trying not to look over the rim of the cup at Regina who was sitting at the counter with Henry.

She had been thinking about the mayor when Ruby interrupted her. In her daydream she had been sitting an empty diner with her hot chocolate when Regina had walked in wearing one of her power skirts with a button up blouse that always drew more attention to her breasts. Regina walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat down across from her, leaning over the table a bit so Emma had the perfect view.

"Regina," Emma said feeling exposed under Regina's piercing eyes.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina said. Her very voice exuded sex to Emma's ears. "I was wondering if you might assist me with something."

"W… what?"

"I've been reading a lot about the magic of this world. Tricks really, but I was interested in seeing how they work."

"And you need my help with that?"

"Why of course sheriff, you do after all have handcuffs don't you."

"Um," Emma gulped. "Yes."

"Very good. Why don't you come to my place tonight after Henry is in bed?"

"Ok." Emma wasn't sure her brain was able to do anything at this point but agree to whatever Regina wanted.

"I will see you then," Regina said standing up. She was about to walk away when Emma stopped her.

"Just out of curiosity um are you going to be in the handcuffs? Like trying to escape from them Houdini style?"

Regina laughed. She moved so she was standing beside Emma and she leaned over and whispered. "Of course not. You will be the one in the handcuffs. The idea will be to see if you want to escape from them, not if you can. And believe me sheriff; I can be quite captivating when I want to be."

Emma snapped out of her stupor once again and realized the real Regina and Henry were getting up to leave. They had to pass by her to get to the door and Henry said goodbye to her.

"Have a good day kid. You too Madame Mayor."

"Thank you sheriff," Regina said. "By the way I was wondering if we could talk later. I have a project I thought you might be able to assist me with."

Emma openly stared at her. "Um what would that be?"

"I was hoping you could get me a breakdown of the crime over the past six months so I can discuss with the public safety committee if we need to reallocate resources."

"Oh," Emma said. "Of course."

"Just get it to me when you can."

"Will do."

They left and Emma felt like a complete idiot. For a moment there she thought Regina might have been able to read her rather dirty mind.

She finished up her drink and went to work. When she was done for the day she went out to her car. As she got in she noticed something sitting on her passenger side seat. It was a book. She picked it up. It was a book about magic tricks. There was a bookmark in it and where she opened it, there was a write up about Houdini and one of his handcuff tricks.

"No way," she said. She put the book back on the seat and that is when she noticed what had been lying under the book – a pair of handcuffs.

She started the car, wondering how late it would be before Henry went to bed.


	3. Magic Help

**NOTE: This story is from the following prompt I received on Tumblr: I think you should do a fic where E is into R and R is oblivious. R is helping E control her magic. E is working on the (poof spell the one with the smoke then you disappear and reappear somewhere else) anyway then E is practising alone and poofs landing on R's bed. R's not in.. So she snoops then poofs away again. Then later that night she poofs again and lands ontop of Regina as she's walking to her bedroom fresh out the shower.. Good job Henry is at a sleepover. Sexy time ensues.**

"Miss Swan are you even listening to me?" Regina asked.

"What? I mean yes," Emma said. She hadn't been listening, but she didn't really consider that her fault. After all Regina was wearing one of those button up shirts that were buttoned up just high enough to be proper, but low enough for anyone, well for Emma, to want to try and glimpse more.

"Could you please try and concentrate," Regina said. "You are taking up my personal time for this."

"I am concentrating," Emma said. "This isn't easy you know. It's probably easy for you, but you've probably been messing with this magic stuff all your life."

"I have not been. I may have been born with the ability to do magic, but I wanted nothing to do with it growing up. I had enough of magic from my mother."

"Sorry," Emma said, knowing that Cora remained a sore subject.

"If you want to be able to control your magic, you are going to have to start giving it more of a conscious thought. Now try the spell again. Think about the destination you have in mind and keep that thought at the forefront of your brain."

Emma took a breath and concentrated on the spell Regina had taught her. They were in Regina's study, and the idea was for her to teleport into the kitchen. She felt the magic in her and she channeled it to make herself disappear and reappear. It took a moment but one second she was there in front of Regina and the next she wasn't, but she certainly wasn't in the kitchen.

She looked around and realized she was in a bedroom. She went over to the window and looked out. She was still in Regina's house and now she knew she was in Regina's bedroom. The bed was immaculately made – not surprising given what she knew of Regina. She walked over to the vanity and picked up a perfume bottle. She sniffed it and recognized the scent as one Regina used and one Emma particularly liked.

"Miss Swan!"

Shit, Emma thought. She needed to get out of the room before Regina realized she was up there. She knew she couldn't teleport – not with her heart beating a mile a minute. She quickly left the room and jogged down the stairs just as Regina appeared to be ready to come up them.

"Where did you end up?" Regina asked.

"Henry's room," Emma smiled.

"Is Henry's room anything like a kitchen?"

"Um no."

Regina sighed. "Well speaking of Henry he should be home soon so why don't we pick up this lesson next time."

"Yeah, ok," Emma said. "I should get back to the station."

Emma left feeling like an idiot but then again Regina tended to make her feel like one. It wasn't just that superior tone Regina took with her, it was the fact that Emma felt like she couldn't really talk to the woman about anything other than Henry.

The problem was that Emma liked Regina, and had liked her for a while now. Ever since she came to that realization she had stumbled around the former queen even more so.

The fact that Regina seemed totally oblivious of it wasn't helping matters.

And ever since she returned from her trip to the Enchanted Forest of the past where she saw Regina in all her queenly glory she couldn't help but wonder what she looked like underneath those clothes.

A couple of days later Emma was practicing her magical control alone in her apartment. She didn't have another lesson with Regina until after the weekend. She wanted to master that teleportation spell before the met again.

She concentrated with the idea she would transport herself into her bedroom. Again she let the magic take hold and poof.

"Damn it," she said, realizing she was in Regina's bedroom – again.

Thankfully the other woman wasn't there either. She could only imagine the lecture she would have gotten from Regina if she had been there. Emma took some time and looked around the room a little more than the first time. She opened up the walk-in closet and found a neat and orderly distribution of clothes and shoes.

She walked over to the dresser and almost opened the first drawer, but feeling like a creeper she didn't. Instead she began to give thought on how getting out of the house and back home. She wondered if she could sneak out without Regina catching her but knew it was a risk. Her only real choice was to use the magic again and hope this time she could do it right.

She called up the magic and disappeared. When she reappeared in her apartment she gave a shout of joy. Feeling pretty good about herself she concentrated again – this time on her bedroom and poof she reappeared in her bedroom with another joyful shout.

If she could show Regina that she could in fact control her magic then maybe the other woman would take it easy on her in these lessons. Frankly, she would be happy if Regina gave her some credit for her ability.

Emma spent the rest of her evening being lazy. She was lying her couch watching TV when she shut it off to go to bed. Standing up to stretch, she thought, why walk to my bedroom and so she again teleported.

As she reappeared she immediately collided with something and fell forward. It wasn't until she almost hit the floor that she realized what she collided with was Regina, whom she was now on top of – the mayor flat on her back on the ground.

"Miss Swan, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry," Emma said scrambling up, but as she did so she managed to knock open the towel that had been covering Regina's body. She found herself standing above the brunette openly staring at her nudity. It was obvious that Regina had just come from taking a shower as there were still water droplets on clearly visible on her skin. Emma's eyes took in those breasts and then slowly began a decent down the body.

Emma wasn't sure if she was surprised or not that Regina was completely smooth with no hair showing in her nether regions.

"Holy shit you are fucking hot," Emma said even though she was sure she had only said it in her mind. That was until Regina closed the towel back up and got to her own feet.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Regina said, crossing her arms in front of her to help keep the towel in place.

"I was um … I was trying to teleport to my bedroom and … wow your body is unbelievable," Emma said staring as if she could see through the towel and in her mind she could. "I mean wow."

"Miss Swan, this is highly inappropriate …" Regina started to say but Emma interrupted her.

"Can I see it again?"

"See what?"

"You. Without the towel."

"Excuse me. Sheriff, I think you should leave," Regina said moving to the door and opening it. "Now."

Emma walked toward her and glanced out the door. "Isn't Henry at a friend's house tonight?"

"Yes, but I don't see where that has anything to do with you leaving my home this instant."

Emma thought now or never and she swiftly moved in on Regina and kissed her, wrapping one arm around her to keep her steady. She knew what she was doing was inappropriate and Regina could probably smote her down with a fireball, but to her – feeling those lips against hers was worth it.

She felt Regina's lips move against her – God, the woman was kissing her back.

They continued to kiss until Emma back up, a smile on her face. She reached and removed Regina's hand from where it was holding the top of the towel together. The fabric fell to the floor and Emma was once again able to take in that sight. This time she started with her eyes down and worked her way up. When she got to Regina's face, she saw a slight smirk – very similar to the one that Regina gave her when she proved she was right about something.

Emma felt like she should say something, but she didn't know what, so when Regina merely shut the bedroom door Emma was once again on her. This time she had Regina up against it kissing her fiercely. Regina was giving as good as she got and she now had her hands on Emma's back, having reached under Emma's shirt to make skin contact. Emma felt her nails begin to dig into her flesh a bit and when Regina's scratched up her back Emma cringed in excitement. Their kisses deepened and the moment Emma took a break from it to consider her next move she felt a wave of magic hit her and she was thrown back on the bed.

She could only watch as Regina moved slowly toward her, her hips swaying ever so slightly. She got to the edge of the bed and snapped her fingers. It took Emma a few seconds to register that she too was now nude. Regina put one knee down on the mattress and used her finger to beckon Emma forward. Emma hastily moved up on her own knees and was again kissing the brunette.

Their tongues dueled each other in a fight neither cared about winning or losing. She wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in closer and it knocked her a little off balance so Emma pulled her the rest of the way on the bed so now Regina was on top of her.

Emma reached down and began teasing Regina's clit, rubbing it as she felt the wetness around it grow. Regina shifted their positions so they were now on their sides facing each other. Regina too reached down but she wasn't in the mood for teasing or waiting it would seem as she promptly jammed two fingers into Emma.

"Fuck," Emma said unable to keep herself from having some sort of obscene reaction. She couldn't believe that Regina Mills was actually fucking her. If she hadn't wanted to see what Regina looked like when she came Emma would have given up then and there and let Regina have her way with her. As it was it took a considerable amount of concentration to maintain her own hand's motion.

Regina was really wet so she returned the favor of pushing her fingers inside the mayor. Regina didn't cry out, but she did bite down on Emma's shoulder slightly.

The two women worked a frantic pace, neither seeming to want to be the first to orgasm. Emma's resolve wasn't quite the strong and as she felt her body tense she added one more finger inside of Regina and gave her several more thrusts. This time Regina did cry out and as she called out Emma's name, Emma felt her body relax.

They lay there not saying anything for a long time, just listening to each other breathe.

"I think I might need another shower," Regina said.

"Can I join you?"

"I suppose but this is a one time thing. Don't be getting any ideas of poofing in here whenever you are feeling horny." Regina got off the bed and Emma propped herself up on her elbow.

"And what if you are the one who is feeling horny?"

"I may not be from this world Miss Swan, but I do know how a cell phone works."

"What, so you get to call me for a booty call, but I can't poof in here if I want to see you? How is that fair?"

"It's not," Regina shrugged. "But that is what you get for barging in here unannounced in the first place. Really dear you should learn to control your magic better."


	4. Marks

Emma came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed for bed.

"Regina honey, there is something I have been meaning to bring up," Emma said as she got a shirt out of the dresser to wear to bed.

"What is it?" Regina replied. She was already in bed and merely watching her girlfriend as she moved around the room.

"You know how much I enjoy our love making and our more adventurous sexual encounters, but I've noticed lately that you are leaving marks on me."

"I have?"

"Yes. Two weeks ago it was the nail marks on my arm that almost drew blood. And don't think I am complaining because I am not. It's just that it's like 90 degrees outside and I had to wear longer sleeves that day."

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't really thinking about it leaving a mark at the time."

"Oh yeah that is totally understandable. I mean that night was a chart topper. So again I am not complaining, but that hickey you gave me two nights ago hasn't exactly faded very fast. And today when you stopped by at lunch and gave me that kiss you sort of left some of your lipstick on my earlobe when you took it a little further. Again, not complaining."

"If you aren't complaining why are you bringing this up?"

"Well it's just that people know we are dating. We aren't hiding it or anything and I couldn't help but notice that these marks have occurred on days when Killian comes back into town from one of his sails."

"Huh, that is quite the coincidence," Regina said. "But since you aren't complaining I guess there is no reason to really delve into it. You aren't complaining, right?"

"You don't have to worry about Killian."

"Why would I worry about your ex boyfriend?"

"You shouldn't. There is nothing there between him and I. We are just friends."

"I know that."

"Ok, well I am having lunch with him tomorrow, if that is ok?"

"It's perfectly fine. I don't really understand what all the fuss is about."

"No fuss, just an observation."

"Why don't you finally get into bed so I can observe you better?"

Emma smiled at her and didn't bother putting on the shirt she had picked out.

**The next day**

A sleepy Emma got out of bed. Regina had already been up and was presumably downstairs preparing breakfast. Emma, hers eyes barely open, took a shower. Once done she stood in front of the mirror, wiping away the condensation so she could see her reflection, as she was also brushing her teeth. The mirror slowly became clearer and Emma spit out the toothpaste.

"Regina!" she yelled.

Moments later the brunette entered the bedroom. "What is it my dear?"

"Really, we just talked about this," Emma said pointing out the old hickey which apparently had been reinforced during sex the night before and then pointed at its twin on the other side of her neck.

"Have fun at lunch," Regina smiled.


	5. Let me count the ways

Emma: Why do you love me?

Regina: What do you mean why do I love you? I just do.

Emma: Yeah but there has to be a reason why.

Regina: There are hundreds of reasons why.

Emma: Tell me just one

Regina: Seriously

Emma: Yes

Regina: Fine. I love you because every morning you get your coffee first because you know I have this weird thing about the first coffee out of the pot tasting weird.

Emma laughed: That is kind of weird, you know that right?

Regina: Yes, I do, just like you know it's weird but you take that first cup out of the pot so I don't have to. Like I said, there are hundreds of reasons why. Now your turn – what is one reason you love me?

Emma: Your weirdness. I love you for your weirdness.


	6. Flowers for no reason

Emma came into Regina's office holding a small bouquet of flowers that Regina immediately recognized as the pre-packaged sort you could by at the pharmacy down the street from the sheriff's office.

Walking around the desk she gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers.

"And to what do I owe this?" Regina asked. "Or should I ask what did you do now that you are trying to soften me up with flowers?"

"Can't a woman bring her wife flowers without wanting something?" Emma asked.

"A woman can yes, you however can't."

"That's not true. I've bought you flowers plenty of times without asking for anything in return or because I did something."

"Let's see," Regina said. "About four months ago, I got flowers when you broke the rather large ceramic flower pot on the back porch, which I am still not sure how you managed to do that. The month before that it was when you accidentally broke one of the windows on my car when you were playing football in the yard with Henry. Last year, I got flowers when you wanted to go to New York City with Ruby for a weekend to show her what life was like outside of Storybrooke. And let's not forget two years ago when I got the giant bouquet so that I would watch Neal for a week while you, Henry and your parents when to Disney World. Let's not forget the unfortunate incident involving the stove. So forgive me for being skeptical."

"Huh," Emma said as she did a mental rundown of her own to see if there were other times she had given her wife flowers. "Well you got flowers on your birthday."

"Doesn't count," Regina said. "So what is it this time?"

"Nothing, I swear," Emma said. "I just thought it would be nice to bring you flowers."

"Well in that case my dear, thank you."

"You are welcome."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Emma said she needed to get back to work. As soon as she was out of City Hall, she pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hey mom," Henry answered.

"Hey kid, I need a solid favor from you."

"What is it?"

"I sort of need you to take responsibility for breaking that antique mirror in the hall."

She heard Henry groan.

"Why can't you get mom flowers and take responsibility for it yourself?"

"Yeah, tried that route. She saw through the flowers thing. Apparently I use it too often."

"Fine," Henry said. "But I better get the new Playstation for Christmas."

"Deal."


	7. So you want to be a superhero

"It wasn't a hard question," Emma pointed out.

"Yes it is," Regina objected.

Emma and her had been talking about Henry and what he was like growing up. It turned into a conversation about how Regina had gained an interest in comic books because it was something she could share with Henry. Naturally – or at least in her mind – Emma wondered which superhero Regina would most like to be.

After a week, she still didn't have an answer the question.

"Why is it hard?"

"Because there are a lot of things to consider – the person's powers, their weaknesses, their origin story," Regina answered. "You said you wanted to be Supergirl in like 30 seconds."

"And I stand by that choice."

"Really? Well did you give any thought to how Supergirl's parents are gone, as is most of the Kryptonian race? That's a pretty lonely person to be."

Emma groaned as she should have known this couldn't be a simple thing with Regina. Emma had chosen Supergirl because she could kick ass, fly and looked good in her outfit.

Plus in the television version of her she got to look at her hot boss – Cat Grant – all day.

"Come on," Emma said. "You must have some idea."

"Well I did have someone I was considering," Regina conceded.

"Ok, out with it. Who is it?"

"Captain America."

The answer gave Emma pause as she tried to figure out why of all the heroes that Regina would choose him. Sure, he had the whole super strength and stamina going on, but he was also the eternal do-gooder. Who had anything bad to ever say about Captain America? That is when it hit her. That was why Regina had chosen him – no one questioned that Cap was a true hero.

Emma smiled at her. "Good choice."

"I didn't say he was my choice, only that I was considering him," Regina said. "I mean given recent events in the Marvel Universe there is a question of his status as a hero."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Good thing there is no question about your status as a hero."


	8. Did you lose something?

Snow got into Emma's patrol car after making sure Neal was secure in the car seat.

"Thanks for picking us up," Snow said.

"No problem," Emma replied.

Snow's car was in the shop and her father was out camping with Henry in the woods. Snow had been at the park with Neal and had asked Emma to pick her up and take her home.

"There was an ulterior motive to me asking you to pick me up," Snow said.

"What is that?"

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when you asked me to be at your house because you had to work and that was the only time the plumber could come over?"

"Yes," Emma said a little hesitantly as she wondered where this was going. "What about it?"

"While I was waiting Neal got a little fussy and he dropped his pacifier. I got a fresh one from the bag and when I got him calmed down and was able to lay him down I went to retrieve the one he dropped," Snow said. "It had gone right there at the very edge of going under the couch."

Snow looked at her daughter to see if there was any reaction and then continued. "I got down on my knees and grabbed for it when I felt something else right there behind it so I grabbed it too."

Again she looked at Emma.

"It was a pair of panties," Snow said. "A rather scant pair."

"I must have dropped them when I was doing laundry. I often fold my clothes there on the couch."

"I don't think these were clean," Snow said.

"Oh," Emma said. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I just thought you might want to be more careful about where you leave your things."

Later that night

"You know how we couldn't figure out where your panties went a few weeks ago and you had to go home without them on?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina replied.

"My mom found them under my couch."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her they were yours," Emma said as she got into bed with Regina. "God only knows what she thought about finding them because as she pointed out when I tried to say I must have dropped them after doing laundry – they weren't clean."

"Knowing your saint-hearted mother she probably will come up with some reasonable explanation that will ease her mind," Regina said.

"Or else she will think I was watching porn on my living room couch," Emma said. "Either way, maybe we should be a little more careful about where we leave things."

"Hey, this isn't my fault," Regina said. "If I recall correctly, you were the ones who took the panties off of me that night."

"I didn't hear you objecting to it."

"Nor will you."


End file.
